


30 Day Dragon Age Original Character Challenge

by JCHB322



Series: Kylara's Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character "Bio", F/M, For Fun!, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Screenshots, Short AU Fic at the End, Spoilers, Tie-in to my Long-Fic, Tumblr Prompt, canon and non-canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCHB322/pseuds/JCHB322
Summary: This was a challenge that had been posted on Tumblr. I had to write a short snippet for each day of April about my original character, Kylara Amell. There will be spoilers ahead if you have not read my main LongFic (even though it is not completely finished yet). I will mark where they are.This is to provide some insight to Kylara's mind (so to speak). Some parts I wrote in her point of view... others are written as me -- the author -- talking about her.Hope you enjoy!(BTW "Chapter 30 - Free Day" has now been moved to its own separate story: "Meant To Be?" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989011)





	1. Day 1 - INTRODUCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describe your character in 140 characters. Now have your character describe themselves in 140 characters. Also provide any of the basic biographical stats you wish: full name, age, pronouns, gender, class/specializations, etc.

 

My OC is Kylara Amell. She is a human mage that was born on the twenty-second of Drakonis, 9:11 Dragon. Her mage abilities first manifest when she was eight. For reasons she would not understand until much later, a powerful memory charm was placed on her by First Enchanter Irving to make her forget her past and family. Feeling lost and alone in her new environment, she befriended a young boy named Jowan, who was two years her senior.

Kylara soon began to enjoy her lessons in magic and quickly surpassed Jowan, grasping new spells and concepts at a rapid pace. Though she tried to remain friends with him, she could detect his resentment and jealousy.

She later heard whispered rumors that Jowan was dabbling in blood magic, which is forbidden and decided she would do something about it…

(140)

 

My name is Kylara Amell. I am 180 cm tall. I have blue eyes and long reddish-brown hair. I am nineteen years old. I have lived in the Circle Tower since I was eight.

I excelled at my studies and was first in my class. My talents mostly fall in Primal and I tend to favor fire and electric spells. I guess you could say I enjoy making things go “boom”. Much later on, I learned the long lost abilities of the arcane warrior.

My long tale begins after I ended exposing my former friend for being a blood mage. I ended up being recruited into the Grey Wardens, where I met and eventually fell in love with my fellow Warden, Alistair. I have been keeping a record of our travels. If we survive the Blight, I hope you will be able to read my story someday.

(147)


	2. DAY 2 - PHYSICAL STATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly describe your character’s physical appearance. Are they able-bodied or disabled? Are they comfortable with their looks/body, or did they wish their body was different? Do they have any significant scars? How fit are they?
> 
> For the Warden: What is their experience of the Taint? The Joining? Does the Taint affect them physically, either during the Blight or after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILER ahead ***

 

Hello, my name is Kylara Amell. Yesterday, I told you a little bit about me, so you have a general idea of how I look. Today, I will tell you a little bit about my Joining and how my battles with the darkspawn have affected me.

During my Joining, the other two men who were with me both died. I was frightened as I took the goblet of darkspawn blood from Duncan, but if I could face my Harrowing and survive, I knew I could do this as well.

I held the goblet in my trembling hands. The blood was so dark. Not a single bit of light reflected from its surface. I took a quick breath. _I want to be a part of something good for this world_. I took my sip.

The blood burned like acid as it made its way through me. Time seemed to freeze.

Sudden excruciating pain wracked my body. I convulsed wildly. I couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. It felt like sharp glass shards were slicing me, inside and out. I think I screamed, but I couldn’t hear. All of a sudden visions flashed before me. A poisonous green sky. Horrible monstrous creatures. A massive dragon atop a tower, roaring with fury. Then everything went black.

Slowly my world came back into focus. Alistair held out his hand for me and helped me to stand. I had done it. I was now a Grey Warden.

The Joining did have some interesting changes for me. Besides being able to now sense darkspawn and my increased appetite (which Alistair still pokes fun at me for…), my eyes now change in the presence of the darkspawn – or with strong emotions – turning from blue to a bright silver.

Our first battle was horrible. Alistair and I had been sent to the Tower of Ishal by King Cailan and Duncan. We were to light the beacon; to signal Loghain’s troops to charge and flank the darkspawn army. However, Loghain betrayed us. He and his troops left the battlefield, which caused the slaughter of our King, our mentor, Duncan, and all of the troops left behind. Alistair and I almost died as well, but at the last moment, we were rescued by Flemeth… the mysterious “Witch of the Wilds”.

I didn’t escape that battle unscathed. Before darkness and pain had overtaken me, I had been shot by Genlock Archers. I still bear those arrow scars. One in my shoulder and two in my lower abdomen. I also received some scars on my chest while fighting a Desire Demon, trying to save Arl Eamon’s son. Now one might wonder how claws from a Desire Demon in The Fade could manifest themselves in the physical… Irving told me it was the sign of a very powerful demon.

While in the Deep Roads, I miraculously didn’t suffer any serious wounds… though the fight with the Broodmother certain scarred my dreams from then on. Once back in Orzammar, however, while we were trying to give Harrowmont the crown, Bhelen’s second, Vartag, managed to slice a dagger across my stomach… so now I bear a thin scar there as well.

The most horrific injury I have suffered came from the claws of a werewolf in the Brecilian Forest. Late one evening, they got the jump on us, and I was clawed across my back. It took Wynne hours to heal me from the wound. Despite these numerous scars, Alistair tells me every day how beautiful I am; how lucky he is that I am still with him. Someday, I will find a cure for the Taint in us… so I can spend the rest of my life with the man I love.


	3. DAY 3 - RACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about your OC’s race. How do they define their race? What influence does it have on their identity? What is their experience of their history & community?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

Kylara Amell is a human, but she never acts superior to anyone else. Growing up in the Circle Tower, she had city elves as fellow students, and always treated them as equals. One of her best friends in the Tower was Sarita, a city elf from the Highever Alienage. Often they would pull pranks and have a lot of fun together when they weren’t studying.

When Kylara was recruited by Duncan to become a Grey Warden, saying goodbye to Sarita was one of the hardest things Kylara had to do. When Kylara, Alistair, and the rest of the party were on their way back to the Tower, Kylara was anxious to see her friend again. Sadly, Sarita was one of many who did not survive Uldred’s attack on the Tower. This devastated Kylara, but she couldn’t stay to mourn her friend. She knew she’d have to be strong and defeat the evil of Uldred’s magic, so she’d be able to honor her friend’s memory.

Kylara’s first experience meeting a dwarf was when their party saved Bodahn and Sandal from a darkspawn attack. Bodahn, at first, decided to go his own way, but the two dwarves ended up finding Kylara’s party camp later on. Later on, the dwarves traveled with Kylara’s group to Redcliffe, where they would eventually set up shop. (*)

When Kylara’s party decided to head to Orzammar, Bodahn let them take his old mule-driven cart so they’d be able to store any goods they found on their travels. He also told them of his cousin Brunnhylda, who had a farm about a day’s walk from Orzammar.

They met Brunnhylda and helped save her from some darkspawn who had invaded her farm. As a thank you, she minded their horses, and Kylara’s Mabari, Winston, while the group went on to Orzammar.

During their long stay in Orzammar, Kylara befriended the young dwarf mother, Zerlinda, and helped her save her son. She also helped young Dagna, who wanted to study magic, by getting word to First Enchanter Irving.

Oghren also ended up becoming a part of Kylara’s team… and though they were at odds at first (mostly because of his crass and drunken antics), she soon realized he was a valuable asset to their group.

While also assisting the Dalish a couple of months later, Kylara helped the young couple Cammen and Gheyna resolve their differences and get together. She befriended many others in the Dalish camp.

All in all, Kylara never thought she was superior to any other races in Ferelden. She is a kind and generous person who always tries to look for the best in others, even if they may not see it in themselves.

 

(*) Not cannon with the game, of course… but this is in my FanFic. ^_^


	4. DAY 4 - MIND MATTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly describe your OC’s mental state. Are they neurotypical or neuroatypical? Do they have any mental illnesses or a history with mental illness? How do they handle stress?

 

I have never considered myself to have any mental issues… but since I cannot remember my family life before I arrived at The Circle, I am not sure. Perhaps one day, if I can unlock the secrets of my past family life, I will find out.

I do tend to be a bit hot-headed. My friends have – on more than one occasion – had to help me calm down before I rushed off and did something foolish.

Back in my Tower days, when I had to “blow off some steam”, we had target practice dolls in a small section of the basement. Sometimes, I’d go down there and… light a few on fire! 

As for dealing with stress nowadays? Well, let’s just say that once Alistair and I became… intimate… stress has really become a non-issue! After getting over his initial Chantry-raised shyness about lovemaking… I never leave his bed or tent unsatisfied. 


	5. DAY 5 - SEXUALITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describe how you think about your character’s sexuality. How would they talk about their sexuality/sexual inclinations or lack thereof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

Kylara is heterosexual, but she has no problem with those that have different opinions and preferences. She knew her “big brother”, Anders, like both men and women… and her best friend, Sarita, had a preference for women. She often encouraged Sarita to go and talk with women who had caught her fancy. “You just never know what might come of it,” she’d tell her more than once.

She was thrilled when Sarita found Jyllian, the two of them made such a perfect pairing. When they would all get together, they’d tease Kylara for “staring at the cute new Templar” and comment more than once that he would often be staring back at her when she wasn’t looking.

“We are _friends_ ,” Kylara would laugh back at Sarita and Jyllian. “He’s a Templar! Nothing could come of it! Don’t worry… I am sure I will find someone special someday!”

 

After Kylara left the Circle, she and Alistair began a relationship that started with friendship and flirting, to hugging and kissing, and finally with them becoming intimate with each other during their stay at Redcliffe Castle.

 

Kylara’s thoughts on the matter: I have to admit that I was attracted to Alistair from the very first moment he smiled at me… but I had to suppress those initial feelings because I knew we had a job to do as Grey Wardens. After our world was turned upside down by Loghain’s betrayal and we were on the run, I thought there would definitely be no time for romance. Yet Alistair surprised me by admitting he had feelings for me as well. Despite the chaos of our lives, things seem to progress rather naturally.

I did ask Alistair to my tent one evening, but he politely declined, saying he didn’t want to rush into anything too soon… that he had been raised to not take intimacy lightly. So we waited.

After I returned from my mission at Haven to retrieve the Sacred Ashes, and Arl Eamon was cured, Alistair came to my guest room at the castle after dinner. Kissing led to touching and then… we both took that leap together.

I will say, however, that once we got started, it was almost impossible for us to stop. Any moment that we could find to be alone together… Despite our different backgrounds and upbringings, we just seemed to fit together in this crazy mixed up world.

 

A few months into their journey, Alistair and Kylara returned to Ostagar to retrieve King Cailan’s personal effects and his body from the darkspawn. Once they returned from the mission, the stress had caused a rift in their relationship. Alistair and Kylara separated. Kylara was miserable and sought Leliana’s help to try and get back together with Alistair.

While in West Hill, Leliana wanted to show Alistair what he was missing, so while he was in the men’s side of the local bathhouse, Leliana encouraged Kylara to kiss her… telling her, “In my past experience with men, there is something about two women together that just sets their brains to mush…”

They made enough noise to pique Alistair’s interest and once Kylara caught him peeking over the wall, she and Leli began kissing.

 

Kylara’s thoughts on kissing Leliana: Though I love Alistair with all my heart, I have to admit that I do find Leliana attractive. Her ploy to help me get Alistair back by my kissing her, however, did seem a bit odd, but it was… enjoyable. Her lips were soft and sweet and feeling her breasts brush up against mine was… intriguing. Pity Oghren had to come and ruin it all…

 

While that idea didn’t pan out in getting Alistair and Kylara together again as hoped, eventually, they did resolve their differences and on Satinalia Eve, they were intimate again.

During their stay in Denerim, they ended up doing some work for the local guard, which lead them to a brothel called The Pearl. There they met the female pirate Isabela. She was so exotic that Kylara couldn’t help but be attracted to her. She spoke to Alistair about it and convinced him to come with her to Isabela’s ship. What will happen below deck? Perhaps we will find out another time?!


	6. DAY 6 - POCKETSES, PRECIOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s in your OC’s pockets/purse/backpack? What do they carry around day to day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

Pockets? Well, for the most part, I keep small items in there. Scraps of paper, keys, maybe a health or mana potion, again, if it is small… I later had a belt pouch on one of my robes that allowed for slightly larger items, but overall, most of what I carry goes in my pack. In there, I’ve held books, maps, paper, writing materials, herbs, bandages, several potions – I have a section that is partitioned off with strips of leather to hold the individual bottles, so they do not break. I carry travel rations there as well. Sometimes even a change of clothing, such as my night-shirt for sleeping in, though Alistair does seem to prefer I sleep naked… Can’t imagine why! (laughs)

Besides our packs, weapons get carried on our backs as well. Alistair carries his sword and shield, Leliana, her bow and arrows, Zevran his daggers, Sten and Oghren both have their massive two-handed weapons, Wynne and Morrigan, their staves. I too, started out with my staff, as well… but while with the Dalish, I found an ancient spirit deep within the ruins that the werewolves called “home”. The Spirit taught me the ways of the ancient Arcane Warrior in exchange for freeing its soul. Once I learned this new style of fighting, I switched out my staff for a sword and shield.

However, it is thanks to Bodahn’s generosity that we can travel and carry a lot more than just what would go in our packs! Because he let us use his mule-drawn cart for our journey, we’ve been able to store our tents, bedrolls, weapons, armor, food, and many other miscellaneous items that we’ve come across on our travels! He has our gratitude!


	7. DAY 7 - FIGHTING METHODS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does your OC fight? Is your OC good at fighting? Do they have a lot of combat experience? What is their fighting style? Favorite weapon/spell/move? Favorite way to kill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

As a Grey Warden, I am expected to fight, especially due to my particular magic talents coming from the primal branch. My staff was more a focusing tool for me, but I was able to cast concentrated fire and electric spells from it when necessary. Nowadays, I use Starfang in pretty much the same way I did with my staff, though now I can stab those stubborn darkspawn that resist my spells.

In the Tower, we were trained in combat spells, but never really got to put them into practical use. I suppose the only reason the Chantry allowed it at all was to allow us some method of fighting the demons in The Fade during our Harrowing. There was always a small part of me that felt, however, that they’d rather see us fail so we could either be struck down as abominations or be made Tranquil. It happened to quite a few of the mages I grew up with.

Irving had taken a liking to me and was determined that I was going to make something of myself. I believed he took pride in teaching advanced combat spells that would have had the Revered Mother flip end over end if she knew he’d taught them to me. They have come in very handy though, in my darkspawn battles, so I am grateful that I learned all I could while in the Tower.


	8. DAY 8 - FIGHTING MORALITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they think about fighting/violence as a solution to problems? What was the first time they killed someone? What fight do they have nightmares about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

To be honest, I hadn’t thought much about fighting, while in the Circle, even when I trained in combat spells. I enjoyed what First Enchanter Irving taught me, but again, wasn’t thinking they ever be put into practical use. Never in my strangest thoughts did I ever think I’d end up being recruited into the Grey Wardens!

 

Killing darkspawn I have no problems with because if we don’t they would overrun the land and spread their Taint… slaughtering all in their path. Here, my combat spells have saved my life more than once… except for one time.

 

On that occasion, Alistair, Sten, and I were on our way back to Redcliffe – coming from Denerim. We had gone there to find Brother Genetivi and get information about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. On our way back, passing through the ruins of Lothering, we ended up getting surrounded by darkspawn. Hundreds of them had come from underground and would have overwhelmed us, but for my shield spell which protected us. I then cast a massive firestorm spell that incinerated every darkspawn… however, it almost cost me my life. I quickly learned there was a limit to my abilities and vowed to be more careful in the future.

 

The first human I killed was Uldred, although it was safe to say he was no longer human by that time… having merged himself with a Pride Demon. Since then, I have had to kill the occasional bandit, carta dwarves, and other humans. I don’t enjoy taking another person’s life… but I’ve also learned that in a war, taking lives is sometimes a necessary evil.

 

The one fight that still gives me nightmares? That would have to be the fight with the Broodmother in the Deep Roads. While many darkspawn are terrifying in their own right, the Broodmother took it to a whole new level of terror. Especially when I found out how they were created… Maker forbid I ever have to come across another one of those horrors!


	9. DAY 9 - SOCIAL STATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your OC’s social status? What sort of education did they receive? How do they interact with people from a higher social class? From a lower class?

 

As a mage, I am considered a commoner, though I know that there have been mages that come from noble families before. But since I cannot remember my family before my life here, the Circle is my family.

I do tend to relate to those that are also commoners or in the lower classes, as I feel I can identify with to them more. But I do have a few people in the upper class that I can be friendly to.

I treat people with the respect they give me. If they are nice, then I am nice back… but get in my face? Be rude to me? Then you get what you give. However, that being said, I do still tend to tread cautiously around those in the higher class, as their influence stretches far.


	10. DAY 10 - POLITICS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s talk politics. What are your character’s political opinions? (Ideas for topics: slavery, mage freedom, Templars, Chantry as political power, elven segregation/oppression, dwarven castes, Tevinter, etc.) What issues do they prioritize, and what issues do they ignore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** MAJOR SPOILER Ahead ***

 

 

Politics? Oh, don’t get me started… After Loghain’s betrayal and all the shit we have gone through? Assassins, mercenaries, Carta dwarves, blood mages… I have had quite enough on the politics front! The only thing I support in that regard is getting a proper King on the Ferelden throne!

My thoughts on the Chantry and the Templars? Well, there I have some strong opinions there as well, but I have technically lived under their thumb for a good portion of my life. I do not like that they brand most mages as abominations… and Uldred certainly did not help us there! But Greagoir’s idea for the Right of Annulment also didn’t do him any favors in my book either! “Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.” Oh, how I have had _that_ drivel drilled into my head over and over…

When we were in Orzammar, seeing how the casteless were treated left a bad taste in my mouth! Seeing that poor woman Zerlinda having to abandon her newborn son to the Deep Roads because his father was casteless? Add the fact that the Shaperate _branded the cheek of a newborn?!_ It left me disgusted and angry. I was glad we got her out of there… and I certainly hope that Harrowmont and Bhelen will work together for the betterment of the dwarven civilization. (*)

Naturally, my last sore sticking point is the treatment of the city elves. Those elves that came to the Circle (at least, our Circle) were always treated just as equally as human mages… we all shared that same burden. But Denerim’s city elves? We did all we could to help them, and I hope things will continue to improve now that Alistair has named Shianni as the first bann for the city elves.

That, of course, brings me to where we are now. Alistair is King – in name only at the moment, as we have not had an official coronation for him… yet. But with our upcoming battle against the archdemon, there is still a lot that can happen. I am happy for my love, truly, and I know should we survive the day, he will be an excellent King.

There is just still one last thing that bothers me though…

What will happen to me, when this is all over?

 

(*) Not cannon again, I know… but artistic license in my fic… ^_^


	11. DAY 11 - MAGIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did your OC first learn about magic/how was it introduced to them? Is magic frightening? Foreign? Familiar? What do they associate with magic? What do they think of the Fade?

 

Being a mage, I guess you could say that I am as familiar and comfortable with magic as a warrior with his sword. I figure it may not have always been so, as I have seen new people come to the Circle, their powers newly manifested… and terrified of them. For some reason, I cannot recall my life before the Circle, as I have said in other journal entries here. I do hope someday I will find out why.

In the meantime, I will use what I have learned over the years to help people in need and to fight the darkspawn threat. Never let it be said that I claim to be an expert in everything! There are still those out there that will know more than I in certain aspects of magic. For example, I could never be as good as healing as Wynne, though I did my best when I studied under her. I will also probably never come close to the expertise level of First Enchanter Irving, even if I could somehow manage to live as long as he has… And though I picked up my shapeshifting lessons from Morrigan quickly, I will still never be able to shift as quickly as she can or hold my forms for as long as she does.

As for the Fade, other than fading dreams, my few experiences have been challenging and difficult. At my Harrowing, the young man I met in the Fade who called himself ‘Mouse’ pretended to be my friend and aid me, but I quickly figured out he was a demon in disguise. Then there was the time that a Sloth Abomination trapped me and my friends there in waking nightmares. I fought my way across his realm, beat his minions, saved my friends, and together we defeated the demon. I also voluntarily went into the Fade to save Arl Eamon’s son, Connor, from a Desire Demon. I still bear the scars from that fight.

I know there will be other challenges that I will have to face as I progress on my journeys. Be they in the Fade or in the waking world, I will rise up to meet them and my magic will be there to aid me.


	12. DAY 12 - RELIGION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is your OC religious? If so, what do they believe? How pious are they? If they’re not Andrastian, how do they deal with Andrastians/the Chantry? Have they ever had a big or important religious experience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

 

I do believe in the Maker and Andraste… but I would not consider myself to be particularly religious person. We had a small Chantry in the Circle Tower and I would occasionally go to services, but that was really the extent of my beliefs.

In a lot of ways, especially because I am a mage, I find the Chantry to sometimes be a big bully. “You will believe in what we preach… or else there will be consequences!”

They had done this to Keili, a girl about my age. They made her believe her magic was a curse; that she had displeased The Maker. Although, from what I’d also heard of her former family life, her mother didn’t exactly help either.

Now I certainly don’t support the Chantry’s ideas of makes mages Tranquil… but in Keili’s case? Every time I heard Keili praying over and over our small Chantry in the Tower to have The Maker forgive her for her sin of being a mage…

Sigh.

I honestly wondered if my “big brother” Anders had had the right of it – getting out. But then I’d think about what living with the fear of being hunted; being caught would be like. That would always subdue any thoughts of resistance that might have been floating in my mind… and yet…

Here I am, today. Living my life on the run as a Grey Warden.

In the beginning, Alistair and I certainly had that fear of being hunted… being caught. But we are fighting for what is right and good in the world. While there are those that believe that the Maker is guiding us, I know we will succeed… Not because of Him, but because we believe in ourselves.


	13. DAY 13 - VALUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does your OC define “good” and “evil”? “Right” and “wrong”? What are your OC’s priorities? What’s the first thing they consider when making a decision?

 

Kylara is still young, even at nineteen. Having lived her whole life sheltered in the Tower, until she was taken in by Duncan, she didn’t think much about “evil” deeds or “wrong” choices. She’d read the histories, she’d heard the tales, but until witnessing evil firsthand – Jowan’s choice to use blood magic, the corrupted beings that were the darkspawn, Loghain’s betrayal… All of these made her realize that she had a lot of “growing up” to do. Thankfully, she has Alistair and her many friends made on her journey to help her grow and accept that making the right choices are not always the easiest.

 


	14. DAY 14 - LIMITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a Cause or Ideal they would sacrifice everything for? Almost everything? What wouldn’t they sacrifice? What lines will they never cross?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** MAJOR SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

After we rescued Riordan from Howe’s estate, he took Alistair and me under his mentoring wing. He helped the two of us understand the duties that we would have to undertake in order to stop the Blight.

Neither Alistair or I were aware that a Grey Warden would have to sacrifice their life in order to slay the archdemon.

Needless to say, the news put us both in shock.

Riordan, as senior Warden, said that he was more than willing to take that fatal blow. I accepted this in my heart as the right thing to do. After Riordan had left us, Alistair had to chime in with his “What ifs?”

“What if Riordan gets killed in battle on his way to Denerim?” and “What if he’s not there to make that killing blow?”

So my stubborn, prideful, love decided that **he** would be the one to kill the archdemon! “My first and last duty to the throne of Ferelden,” he said.

Little does he know though, I absolutely **will not** let that happen! If Riordan does not succeed on his mission, I have decided that I will take that final sacrifice. Ferelden needs a strong King and I will do all in my power to assure that Alistair lives.


	15. DAY 15 - CHOICES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What choices do they make in the main quests of their game? Why? What is the hardest decision they make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** MAJOR SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

After I found out from Riordan that a Grey Warden must die to stop the Blight, I went to my room to think about things. My stubborn love insisted that if Riordan fails, that **he** will be the one to kill the archdemon.

Before I even got to my room, I decided that would **not** happen. _I_ would get there first and slay the archdemon. _I_ would be the one to die.

However, Morrigan had a different plan.

She came to my room and told me that if she had sex with Alistair this very night, she would conceive a child with him. A child that she insisted would allow both Alistair and I to live… no matter who killed the archdemon.

I wasn’t sure which stung more. My friend’s betrayal or the fact that she would have the child that I could never have.

We argued at some length about it, but I finally told her **no**. I would not allow this.

As much as I love Alistair, I just could not let Morrigan do this.

 


	16. DAY 16 - CONSEQUENCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in-game event(s) had the biggest impact on them (main plot or otherwise)? Why did it affect them so strongly? How did they change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

For Kylara, seeing what Uldred had done to her previous home affected Kylara the most. For days prior to their arrival back at the Circle Tower, she sensed that something was wrong. When they finally got there and convinced Knight-Commander Greagoir to let them in to save the First Enchanter, the devastation broke her heart. Seeing both mages and Templars struck down and killed; her two best friends, Sarita and Jyllian murdered in cold blood… it was almost more than Kylara could take. However, Alistair told her she would need to be strong in order to right the evil that Uldred had caused.

It wasn’t easy for her, but Kylara did her best. She fought her way up the Tower beside her friends and they not only killed Uldred, but they also rescued Kylara’s Templar friend, Cullen, and First Enchanter Irving. By doing so, they prevented the Right of Annulment on the Ferelden Circle.

All in all, the experience was hard on Kylara, but it did help her to become a stronger mage and Warden for everything that would come later.


	17. DAY 17 - CONTRITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any choice they regret? What would they do differently, if they could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

I guess my biggest regret was not killing the Dalish elf turned werewolf Danyla. The curse was hurting her, but I just couldn’t bring myself to give her the killing blow she asked for. I wanted to try and heal her, but she kept saying she was too far gone for any healing to be effective. In the end, she ended up attacking us so that we’d have to defend ourselves against her. Alistair ended up getting wounded in the fight, though it was only a minor scratch.

All she had wanted was mercy from me – for me to bring her peace from the curse – but I didn’t want to listen. It is a decision that will haunt me for a long time to come.


	18. DAY 18 - COMPANIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is their first friend among their companions? Who ends up being their best friend? Who do they hate the most (or like the least)? Is there anyone they don’t recruit?
> 
> For the Warden: What was their relationship with the companion(s) from their Origin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

 ** _Alistair_** – My fellow Grey Warden, my best friend, my love. Alistair is all of these and much more to me. We work together as a team. I have his back and he has mine. He makes me smile and laugh. We have our quiet and serious moments too. Though I know he will eventually become the King, I love him with every fiber of my being. Even though I am a mage and a commoner, I will find a way to stay by his side. Always.

 

 ** _Morrigan_** – I first met Morrigan when Alistair, Daveth, Jory, and I were in the Korcari Wilds. She was enigmatic and strange, but I felt a certain kind of kinship with her – perhaps it was because we were both mages. After Morrigan’s mother, Flemeth, rescued Alistair and me from the Tower of Ishal, she had Morrigan come with us on our journey. She is a powerful mage and a shapeshifter and after some time together, she taught me the ability as well. I enjoy having her on my team, but it does make me a bit sad that she and Alistair don’t get along.

 

 _ **Winston**_ – The mabari that I helped to save back at Ostagar… he found me while Alistair, Morrigan, and I were making our way to Lothering. I had never had a pet before, having lived in the Circle Tower all my life, so I was surprised when he imprinted on me. However, Winston is much more than a mere pet. He is my friend and protector – even saving my life from a genlock rogue once! I am so glad I took the time to find that healing flower back in the Korcari Wilds.

 

 _ **Leliana**_ – She was a mysterious woman who came to our aid in the Lothering tavern when we had a run in with some of Loghain’s men. I soon learned that there was much more to her than meets the eye. An expert archer, she quickly takes out our enemies with deadly accuracy… yet, she also has quite the sense of humor and a beautiful singing voice! She has helped me through many crises that I’ve had to face on this journey. I feel like she is the big sister I never had.

 

 _ **Sten**_ – How would I describe the first Qunari I had ever met? Quiet, stoic, blunt… and though he didn’t trust me in the beginning (since I am a mage), I know he has come to respect me. He is still a big mystery to most, but I am glad he chose to come with us and fight the Blight as redemption for his sorrow and shame of killing an innocent family. I know that if we are successful in killing the archdemon, he will leave us and head home… and all I can hope for is that he will have good things to say about us when that time comes.

 

 _ **Wynne**_ – My mentor, my old teacher, our surrogate mother-figure. Wynne can be stern and strict, but she also looks after our little rag-tag group with love and protection. She has nursed our many injuries, listened to us when we needed someone to talk to, and even mended Alistair’s shirt once! Though she has teased Alistair (and even me) a few times about our “lovey-dovey” relationship, I think she is glad that we have each other. Our group certainly would not be the same without her!

 

 _ **Zevran**_ – All eyes will turn when Zevran walks into a room. He oozes confidence, charm, wit, and sex. Had I not already been involved with Alistair, Zevran would have probably finagled his way into my life. Though he certainly has the ego for three elves, I knew that there has also been sadness and heartbreak in his life. He is a great asset to our team and has helped us on numerous occasions – from our run-in with the Crows, to our numerous battles with the darkspawn. I am glad that he is with us and that we have been able to help him as well.

 

 _ **Shale**_ – Or as we later came to know her – Shayle, is still a bit of a mystery. After freeing her (though at the time, we thought ‘she’ was actually a ‘he’ with her deep booming voice) from the bonds of servitude, she decided that even with her free-will, she would follow us on our mission. She is a force to be reckoned with in battle, being able to take hits that would grievously injure the rest of us. I am glad she chose to fight with us, rather than against us. Now that she is slowly starting to remember her past, I promised her that I would help her on that journey once we are hopefully able to end the Blight.

 

 _ **Oghren**_ – At first, I honestly didn’t like Oghren. He was crass, rude, and always drunk. But after he accompanied us (willingly, even) into the Deep Roads, I began to realize there was more to this surly dwarf. He is _still_ crass, rude, and drunk… **but** he is also a strong fighter, loyal, and knows how to have a good time. After his sorrowful ending with Branka, I hope that someday he might find happiness again.


	19. DAY 19 - COURTSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does your OC get involved romantically or sexually with anybody? When do they first fall for them or get involved? If they fall in love, when does it happen? Does the relationship last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** MAJOR SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

I think I can honestly say that I fell for Alistair from the very first smile that he gave me when we first met at Ostagar. Here I was a newly Harrowed mage, outside the Tower, and in the real world for the first time. Then I meet this goofy man (with a great smile) who says to me, “You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.”

Next thing I know, we were fighting for our lives at the Tower of Ishal, while a battle between a thousand troops and probably twice as many darkspawn was raging in the valley below.

We had no idea that the end result would be the death of everyone… except for us.

Suddenly, the two of us were on the run, not only to avoid the blame that Loghain put on us – saying that **we** were responsible for the massacre at Ostagar – but also to try and recruit our new “army” to help battle the Blight!

Who had time for romance?

And yet… we found it.

Two lost souls. Two Grey Wardens.

The **last** Grey Wardens in Ferelden.

Love?

No. Not at first. But the spark had definitely been ignited.

Alistair gave me a rose shortly after we had saved Lothering.

We shared a tentative kiss by the shores of Lake Calenhad before saving The Circle.

By the time we reached Redcliffe, it was clear that we were falling for each other – even after Alistair revealed that he was the bastard son of King Maric.

We saved the town from a plague of undead that was being summoned by Arl Eamon’s demonic-possessed son, Connor. Then we freed him from the possession by getting help from the Circle. Alistair and I then traveled all the way to Denerim to find Brother Genetivi. He had been looking into the whereabouts of The Urn of Sacred Ashes, which the arlessa believed could cure her poisoned husband.

It was a long journey to Haven (which Alistair did not take with me) but I successfully returned with a pinch of Andraste’s Ashes.

Arl Eamon was saved, much to everyone’s relief.

That night, Alistair came to my room. We took that final leap in our relationship.

Maker, the things he made me _feel_ that night.

Perhaps we should have been more careful, but you can’t control love… and since Alistair didn’t seem to care… why should I?

The following months were some of the sweetest I had ever savored. Our torturous weeks in the Deep Roads only ended up strengthening the bond we felt with each other.

But no relationship is perfect. Dealing with the aftermath of Ostagar caused some stress between us, and once we had returned from our journey there, a fight caused us to separate.

Those were some of my most miserable weeks.

Time – as they say – heals all wounds. Including ones of the heart and soul.

Satinalia was a special holiday for me that year. Alistair and I rekindled our relationship (boy, did we ever!)

After a lengthy stay in Denerim, we assisted the Dalish. They agreed to send us troops for the Blight. Now that all of our Grey Warden treaties had been honored, we returned to Redcliffe.

From the frying pan and into the fire.

Arl Eamon had kindly asked that Alistair break off his relationship with me months ago. He wanted to have Alistair step up to his birthright. To become the rightful King of Ferelden, he would need to find a wife with noble blood. When Eamon found out that we were still together… the proverbial shit hit the fan.

We were forbidden from having contact with each other.

Our only small comfort was that Alistair and I had a method of being able to communicate without having to be physically near each other. It wasn’t much, but it helped through that difficult time.

 


	20. DAY 20 - CONCLUSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they want their story to end? How did it actually end? Do they get a happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

 

The day of the Landsmeet finally arrived. We were able to expose Loghain’s crimes. He and Alistair fought, which resulted in Loghain’s execution.

And it was done.

Alistair was going to be King… if he survived the battle with the archdemon. In the interim, Eamon would serve as regent, though Alistair did make the stipulation that if he fell in battle the crown would go back to Anora.

We traveled back to Redcliffe to meet up with the gathering armies. It seemed that the darkspawn were heading in that direction. With us, was a Grey Warden that I had found and rescued from Arl Howe’s dungeon. His name was Riordan.

Once back at Redcliffe, Alistair and I met with him one evening. He explained to us that the only way to permanently stop the archdemon – and the Blight – was one of us would have to die.

Riordan, as the eldest Warden, volunteered to take that fatal blow… but if he failed then it would be up to Alistair… or me… to end it once and for all.

Then more bad news.

The archdemon had tricked us.

The horde was descending on Denerim.

We’d begin the forced march back to the capital in the morning. It was that night that Eamon found Alistair in his room on his knees, praying to the Maker. Alistair told Eamon what our final fate may be. Hearing this, Eamon relented and let Alistair and I have some time alone… to say goodbye.

As we made our way to the capital, I made a decision.

I was not about to let Alistair die.

If Riordan failed in his task to slay the archdemon… I would do it. I’d make that final blow and end the Blight.

The battle was long and bloody. We lost a lot of good people… Riordan included. So I did as I’d promised myself. When Alistair was momentarily distracted, I grabbed my sword and ran towards the injured archdemon. I heard Alistair yell for me to stop! I didn’t listen. I slid under the massive head and teeth of the archdemon and sliced its throat open. Blood sprayed everywhere as it fell. I turned to face Alistair and mouthed to him that I loved him… then I jammed my sword through the archdemon’s skull. Powerful magics threatened to overwhelm me, but I refused to let go. Suddenly, a massive explosion of power knocked me out. When I next opened my eyes, Alistair had me in his arms.

I was still alive.

So was my love.

But how?

My only thought was that Morrigan had had something to do with it. Before that final battle, she had given me a cryptic message. “What I took from you, I will give back. This I promise to you, sister.” I had tried to ask her what she meant, but she would say no more.

The day after the battle, she was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her leave; no one knew where she had gone.

Weeks passed. The citizens and nobles of Ferelden wanted to celebrate our victory. Not wanting to take the chance of losing me ever again, Alistair did something I was not expecting. He stood in front of those nobles, every bit a magnificent King, and said he was going to marry me.

“If the very woman who saved all of our lives is not worthy enough to be my wife, then no one will be!”

Naturally, there were protests. I was a commoner! I was a MAGE! I couldn’t be a Queen!

After much deliberation and arguing, the vote was in our favor… by one count. I would be allowed to marry my love, the King, so as long I had no claim to the throne myself. I agreed. I would be his wife and potential mother to his heirs, but no more.

This was fine by me. I just wanted to be with my love… for however long we would have together.

Though Alistair had wanted a large royal wedding ceremony for us in Denerim, there was still quite a lot of protesting and squabbling going on – not to mention the city had a long way to go to be rebuilt – so we had a small private ceremony back at Redcliffe, where First Enchanter Irving walked me down the aisle.

Once we returned from our short honeymoon, Alistair and I helped, side by side among the citizens of Denerim, commoner and noble alike, to rebuild. He hoped it would help improve the people's opinions of us.

Though they did allow our marriage, many nobles do not believe it will work out. After all, we still both bear the Grey Warden taint in our blood. What is the likelihood of an heir? They figure that Alistair will eventually leave me in favor of a woman who can bear children.

They don’t know their King very well.

He and I have already discussed the situation and we believe our love will find a way.

Love… and perhaps a touch of magic.

 


	21. DAY 21 - CODA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they change after their story? What is their “epilogue” like? Is it different from canon?
> 
> For the Warden: What do they do during Awakening? Do they stay on as Warden-Commander afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** MAJOR SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

Oh, Maker… How can I write this section and _not_ give away any more major spoilers for my FanFic (and believe me, yesterday I gave away a LOT!)

Safe to say, Kylara’s Story ending is absolutely 100% **not** canon!! I can say I sure wish it had been! It was because of what happened to me/her in-game – Alistair became King and then he dumped my mage warden… because of political bullshit reasons?! Absolutely NOT acceptable!

This was what inspired me to write her story and change her ending to one that I was happy with!

I really don’t want to give any more away, so I’ll leave this here and move on to the next topic.

 

Awakening.

 

Yes, I will be writing a sequel to Kylara’s Story that will cover the events of Awakening. She will (after spending some very happy times with her Alibear) be investigating the mysterious darkspawn that have popped up around Amaranthine. You will get to meet all of the Awakening crew: Anders, Nathaniel, Sigrun, Velanna, Justice, and yes… Oghren too! I will carry over the events of my original story, so this will also make a lot of Awakening events become non-canon as well. But I hope to still tell a good story… and I hope those of you that have been reading my Fic will stick around for the sequel!


	22. DAY 22 - HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does ‘home’ mean to your OC? Where have they lived in their life, and who with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

When we were traveling as Grey Wardens, Alistair had told me that he’d never felt at home anywhere until he’d been recruited into the Wardens. Afterall, he’d never been made to feel wanted when he was under Arl Eamon’s care… Isolde had made his childhood pretty miserable. Then at ten, he was sent away to Bournshire for Templar training, where the constant quiet of the monastery made him feel even more alone and isolated.

I, on the other hand, had spent most of my life at the Circle Tower. I don’t remember anything of my past before the age of eight – which I still find odd – but the Circle was still made to feel like home. We had fairly comfortable rooms, older mages mentored and guided us as we grew into our powers. We had warm meals, hot baths, a place to study, a library to read, and even a game room to unwind in.

I would have been happy to stay.

But that was not my fate.

After the incident with Jowan, Greagoir was furious at me. Even when First Enchanter Irving stood up for me, the fact that Jowan had escaped did put me into a precarious position. Had it not been for Duncan taking me into his care, I would have likely ended up in Aeonar along with Lily.

Of course, my recruitment into the Grey Wardens wasn’t exactly a smooth transition.

Ostagar was a complete and utter massacre, leaving Alistair and me as the only survivors - unless you counted Loghain and his troops. We did not.

We became travelers. Having a home again seemed like a far off dream.

It was about a month into our journey when the discussion of home was brought up.

“What about you?” he’d asked me. “Now that you’re not currently with the Circle, is there anywhere else you consider to be home?”

I smiled at him. “I guess my home is now with you. Wherever you go, I go. Together.”

“So if home is where the heart is… does that mean your heart is with me now?”

“I suppose it is,” I replied with a blush.

“You know, I really like the sound of that. Thank you, Kylara.”


	23. DAY 23 - CHILDHOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was their childhood like? Who was their childhood best friend? What’s their best memory? Worst memory?

 

I consider most of my childhood from my time in the Circle… even though I was already eight. As I have mentioned before, I have no memories before that age, although Irving has hinted he will tell me more… in time. (I am curious as to why he is telling me this now though…)

I had quite a few friends in the Circle. I know I have mentioned Sarita and Jyllian. To this day I still mourn their deaths at the hands of Uldred. Then, of course, there was Jowan… though I really don’t like thinking of him anymore.

I’d have to say, my best friend was my “big brother”, Anders. He may have been twelve years my senior, but he loved hanging around me and the other young mages. He’d read us stories, show us simple magics, help us with our class assignments, heal our “boo-boos” when we scraped our elbows or knees, and talk to us when we were feeling sad or overwhelmed with it all.

All these things he did for us, but none of the others ever seemed to notice that Anders had his own deep, underlying sadness. None of the others seemed to understand why he kept trying to escape from the Tower.

I’m not really sure why I noticed it back then when no one else seemed to. When I told this story to my Alibear, he said it is because I have a big heart; that I care about everyone that I am close to. I suppose that is probably true.

When the Templars would catch Anders after his escapes, they would usually lock him up in a tall tower… They called it solitary. But I found a secret passage that led up to it. I would go up there and sit with Anders and keep him company. At first, he kept trying to shoo me away, worried that I’d get caught… but I never did. Eventually, he stopped and let me stay with him. I would read or study, generally keeping quiet. I think my presence alone just helped comfort him.

My worst memory was shortly after my thirteenth birthday. Anders came to my room very late one night. He woke me and told me that amongst all the children, I had been his favorite. He told me that he knew that someday, I’d be a powerful mage… and he told me his real name. Then he said goodbye.

The next morning, the Tower was being turned upside-down. Anders had escaped again. Only this time, I knew he wasn’t coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering a short prequel to Kylara's Origins that will cover her friendship with Anders... once the main fic is done.


	24. DAY 24 - FOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your OC’s relationship with food? Have they always had enough to eat? Have they ever had problems with disordered eating? Do they have any food allergies or intolerances? What food has the strongest or fondest memories attached to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

I have never had any problems with food… at least none that I am aware of. Meals at the Tower were simple but fulfilling. We had a small garden where herbal mages would grow vegetables and fruit for us. We imported flour and other baking goods to make bread and sweet treats. We also traded goods of our own (mostly tinctures, poultices, and healing potions) to get goods from Denerim like teas, spices, and my absolute favorite morning treat, kafija. Without that spicy, savory morning brew, I would have had a harder time with my morning classes and assignments!

Once I had left the Circle and was traveling with Alistair, Morrigan, and the rest of our motley bunch, I did most of the cooking – we let Alistair cook once… Never again. Maker, I love the man with my heart and soul, but he can’t cook at all! From then on, he would help by catching rabbits, or spearfishing when we were near water. Leli would shoot down waterfowl, which Winston would then go fetch from the lake. One evening early into our journey, we were unable to find anything except a few small fish. Morrigan showed me that evening that I’d have to broaden my horizons on cuisine if we were going to survive while on the road. She fixed us a stew that had animals that I would have never considered eating before… snake, lizards, and frogs. I was hesitant at first, but once I tried it, it was really delicious!

Underground, while helping the dwarves, was probably my least favorite time. The dwarves (with the exception of the noble families) have a very limited diet. It usually consisted of stewed and roasted nugs (an animal that looks like a cross between a pig and a rabbit), bread made from the lichen that grows in their underground home, and deep mushrooms – usually made into a thick stew. Oh, and **don’t** get me started on their beer! I know they say dwarves are renowned brewmasters… but you try drinking beer that is made from Maker only knows what! The first “ale” I tried at Tapsters was black in color and tasted like… well, I’m not sure _what_ it tasted like… but it was bloody awful!

When we had finished with the dwarves and the Deep Roads, I was very glad to get back aboveground!

All in all, I enjoy eating a variety of foods… but what is even better is when you can share it with your friends and loved ones!

 


	25. DAY 25 - DOWNTIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does your OC do in their downtime? Do they drink, gamble, play cards? Visit brothels, go to the Chantry, go to plays/operas? Read? Other stuff?

 

We didn’t have much in the way of “downtime” until we ended up staying in Denerim to wait out the worst of the winter weather. But as for what I enjoy doing when I do have some free time? I am an avid reader for one. I wish I could have spent more time in the Wonders of Thedas’s massive book section! So many different tomes on so many varied topics! I did pick up a few while we were there, but since we have been back on the road, traveling to meet the Dalish, I haven’t had time to peruse my new books yet.

I used to play chess and other board games back in the Tower, but again, we haven’t really had the opportunity to play much while on the go. Oghren did attempt to teach me some card game called Diamondback while we were in Orzammar. But when I was told I had to… ah… take off my top, I told him not a chance! (Turns out that wasn’t a real rule in the game… he just wanted to see me topless). I also have played some Wicked Grace, but I am terrible at it.

Wynne attempted to teach me how to knit, but I couldn’t get the hang of manipulating two needles. Leliana said that Lady Cecile used to crochet lace doilies – and that apparently only uses one needle. Hook? Oh, right… it is a hook for crochet, not a needle. I will see if I can find a book on it next time we have an extended stay somewhere.

I do also have a passion for cooking… which has pretty much made me the unofficial “official” chef of our group. I don’t mind. It gives me a lot of happiness to see my friends enjoying what I prepare for them.

Hopefully, if things go well and we defeat the archdemon and the Blight, I’ll be able to try and pursue new hobbies!


	26. DAY 26 - SKILLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What non-combat skills does your OC have? What skill does your OC lack that they wish they had? Can they lick their elbow?

 

In previous journal entries, I have mentioned that I love to cook… and that my friends think I am pretty good at it too. I also mentioned that Wynne tried to teach me to knit, but I am not having an easy time trying to learn it. Oh well…

Let me think. Well, I know for one that Alistair says I am rather creative with our bed play… but that is probably something you don’t need to hear details on! Some things I do need to keep private, after all!

Hmm, what else… I am double jointed in some of my fingers. I showed that to Alistair once and watched him cringe. That was a bit funny.

I suppose my greatest non-combat skill still resides within my magic. I have been able to create and weave many spells outside of fighting that has certainly impressed some… but I do try not to do that too often as they tend to be rather draining on my mana reserves.

Once the Blight is over (hopefully someday soon!) I can try and learn new skills to challenge me!

 


	27. DAY 27 - DEMONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What type of demon is your OC most vulnerable to? How would it attack/manipulate them? What type of demon is your OC most likely to attract the attention of? Which type of demon are they least vulnerable to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Minor SPOILERS Ahead ***

 

Demons. I remember a conversation I had with Cullen once when I had returned to the Circle some three months after the attack by Uldred.

“I know that some mages can be easily swayed by demons, but I feel I am not one of them!”

Cullen hesitated and then said, “How do you know you’ll never be tempted by a demon?”

“I already have been tempted.” Cullen started to nod, a slight sneer on his face, but I cut him off. “I beat the shit out of her to free not only myself from her foul influence, but from a child she had possessed.”

“Who?” he asked.

“Arl Eamon’s son, Connor.”

“Connor?”

“Yes. He’s a mage. He will be brought to the Tower soon. Probably after we finish dealing with the Blight.” Then I remembered another demon I had recently dealt with. “There was also another one who tried to possess a little girl in Shadmoor. The demon had shape-shifted into a cat and tried to trick the girl into freeing her from an enchanted prison. I put that demon in its place too!” I stared deep into Cullen’s amber eyes. “So don’t even **think** for one moment that I am the kind of mage who would ever take the ‘easy road’ to get anywhere!”

 

I was very confident back then of never falling prey to a demon’s influence. But lately, I have been hearing stories from the Chantry and Templars that because of the Blight, that new types of demons have been spawning from the Fade… and there is a particular one has me worried. Fear.

One of our most primal and basic impulses is fear. Fear of the future. Fear of failure. Fear of loss. All of these have me worried.

_What if you die before the battle is done?_

_What if you fail to kill the archdemon?_

_What if Alistair decides to leave you again?_

When I hear this demon starting to pick away at my psyche and I need to focus with all of my inner strength to not let it take me over!

 


	28. DAY 28 - THREE WISHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your OC had three wishes, what would they wish for? (They cannot wish for more wishes.)

 

Three wishes? Well, no true wish ever comes without a cost, at least as far as magic is concerned… But if there were no repercussions? I suppose I’d wish for…

1) The Blight ending quickly with minimal damage and loss of life (preferably with NO loss of life).

2) After wish one, I’d want to be able to stay with Alistair… with the Taint no longer in our system, so that there is no Calling for us to fear or face.

3) If wishes one and two were to be fulfilled, then wish three would be for me to have children with my love, so he could have the family he has always wanted.

 


	29. DAY 29 - MORAL DILEMMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What choices would your OC make when faced with each scenario in the Trolley Problem?

 

A: An out-of-control trolley is speeding down the tracks. Ahead, there are five people who are tied to the tracks. The trolley can’t stop. If it hits those five people, they will die. There is no action you can take EXCEPT that there is a lever nearby.

If you pull the lever, the trolley will be redirected onto another track, where a single person is tied - and they will die instead.

Do you pull the lever?

This is a tough decision! Normally I’d say pull the lever… IF it were people I did not know! I’d still feel absolutely horrible, but one loss of life is better than five. However, if it was my Alibear as the single person and five of my other friends tied to the other track, I honestly don’t think I’d be able to go either route! I’d probably sacrifice _myself_ in that case… if it made a difference!

 

B: As before, an out-of-control trolley is hurtling towards five trapped people. This time, you are standing on a bridge over the trolley tracks next to another person, who is oblivious to what is happening. If you push the other person, they will fall on the tracks and die, but their corpse will provide enough resistance to stop the trolley before it hits the other five people.

Do you push the other person?

Again, I’d feel the same as above. But personally, I’d rather face ten archdemons at the same time, than have to make these decisions!

 

How would the OC resolve these problems if unconstrained by the limits of either scenario?

NOW… if I had free reign to stop the trolley by any means? I’d cast the strongest freeze spell in my arsenal to stop it from hitting anyone!

 


End file.
